Shoes may be made by combining components, such as uppers and soles, which may themselves be made of sub-components. Various techniques, such as stitching and/or applying adhesives may be used to combine the components and/or sub-components of a shoe into a finished product. Whatever technique is used to join components and/or sub-components during the assembly of a shoe, those components and/or sub-components must be combined at the proper locations and in proper alignment in order for the assembled shoe to function properly.